


A Sleepy Early Morning

by HetaCon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I just wanted to write two dorks absolutely in love, M/M, Post-Time Skip, can you really blame me?, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaCon/pseuds/HetaCon
Summary: Bokuto is by no means a pretty sleeper and Akaashi quite prefers it that way.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	A Sleepy Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: None that I can think of
> 
> Akaashi just really loves Bokuto, even when he looks ugly, you know? He deserves to love his boyfriend  
> (I’m so sorry it’s so short, ahhh!)

Akaashi was waking up far before his alarm and turned to see it was only around 7 in the morning. He didn’t expect himself to get up for a few more hours considering it was the weekend but even as he tried, he couldn’t seem to fall back asleep. So instead, he just watched his boyfriend.

Bokuto wasn’t a cute sleeper by any means, he never had been and never would be but somehow, Akaashi found it absolutely endearing even if his usually handsome boyfriend looked ridiculous right now. Akaashi noticed the drool from the corner of Bokuto’s mouth, watched as his chest moved up and down with far too much energy to it for someone supposedly fast asleep, and he was snoring loudly. Akaashi couldn’t help but smile to himself as Bokuto leaned further on to his side, his face smooshing into the mattress. He looked really silly at the moment and Akaashi couldn’t help himself from reaching a hand out and cupping Bokuto’s cheek, his thumb brushing gently under his eye.

Bokuto looked calm and just as much as he loved to see Bokuto full of energy and bouncing all over the place, this quiet little moment right here was just as appreciated. Any moment with Bokuto was appreciated, his boyfriend was truly wonderful to be around. Akaashi got really lucky.

After a while of looking on at his boyfriend who wouldn’t be waking up until their alarm sounded, Akaashi yawned and smiled a little as he pushed Bokuto on to his back gently, lying on top of him. As he buried his face into Bokuto’s chest and drifted off, he felt Bokuto’s arms loosely hold him close.


End file.
